


I had a dream last night

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Dreams, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is tired of holding back because of Remus' fears. He's confessing, he's letting it out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I had a dream last night

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie, but damn do I love these two. They make me so happy. and sappy. ..... Well, it's possible. 
> 
> Hope you like it, tell me in comments :P

“Moony, why are you out here? Come upstairs. Padfoot found us some cakes and we plan to eat them _before_ Wormtail gets back from detention,” James whispered, before dragging Remus up to their dorm.

“You realise he’s in detention for _you?_ Shouldn’t you be saving the cake, as a thank you?” Remus pointed out to the other two.

James and Sirius only looked at him with wide eyes before attacking the cake like predators.

“I don’t even know why you wanted me up here, I’m clearly not meant to get any cake,” Remus said, chuckling.

James and Sirius had the decency to look guilty and Sirius even handed Remus a slice.

“Sorry, Moony,” he said with a pout. “We just got carried away.”

Remus just smiled and took a bite of his cake. Suddenly, James jumped up, surprising the other two.

“I’m supposed to meet Lily in the library in two minutes. I can’t _believe_ I forgot!”

“Don’t forget your wand, fool!” Sirius shouted as James reached the door. James turned right in time to catch the wand Sirius so casually threw.

“And then there were two,” Sirius said before falling on his bed, all limbs spread.

Remus pushed him a bit, making room for himself on the bed as well.

“I had a dream last night,” Sirius said out of the blue.

His voice made Remus shiver, without knowing why.

“What about?” he asked, his voice soft. He felt Sirius shift on the bed and sensed a story coming on.

“It started with one of the love songs James used to sing for Lily before she realised she liked him. Except, James wasn’t singing it. I was. Can you believe it Moony, me singing? I was though, singing a love song, to you. We were smiling like fools in love, Moony. Can you imagine it?” Sirius said, sounding like he was somewhere far off.

Remus felt his hidden feelings surfacing at Sirius’s words. He wasn’t going to let himself hope though, Sirius could’ve just dreamt it, found it funny, ridiculous even and decided to laugh it off with Remus.

“You awake, Moony?” Sirius asked, getting annoyed with Remus’s silence.

“What do you want me to say, Padfoot? Do you want me to say that’s ridiculous and laugh it off?” Remus replied, sound as bitter as he was.

The next thing Remus knew, Sirius had rolled on top of him and his hands were being pushed down into the mattress. Sirius was on all fours above him, looking one step away from transforming into Padfoot.

“What-“ Remus started, but Sirius interrupted him before he even got the word out.

“I want you to stop being so scared. I want you to stop being so damn locked up that even _I_ can’t get to you. I’ve dreamt about you before, Moony. I’ve had wet dreams, romantic dreams and even nightmares about you. After each and every one, I wake up and look over to your bed and _know_ I can’t tell you a thing about how I feel, because you won’t believe me. Well, I’ve had enough. I’m breaking through that bloody wall even if I have to do it by force. I’m _in love_ with you,” Sirius rushed it all out, never letting up on Remus’s wrists.

Remus’s instinct was to brush it all off, push Sirius away and never speak of this again. Letting himself be happy never ended well. This time though, Sirius was holding him down, staring intently, not giving him a chance to escape.

The thing was, Remus wasn’t sure what to do at this point. What do you do when the boy of your dreams tells you he loves you? So instead of saying anything, Remus just nodded and relaxed in Sirius’s grip.

He felt the grip loosen a bit and then he felt Sirius’s lips on his. It started out gentle but when Sirius seemed to be sure that Remus really _wanted_ this, he moved into the kiss more, letting go of Remus’s wrists and lowering himself down, until he was almost lying on Remus.

They kissed until they had to stop to catch their breath. Sirius lifted himself a bit then, looking straight into Remus’s eyes.

“So, I guess you’re okay? You like me? This?” he asked, reminding Remus of a little child.

“I’ve loved you from the moment you talked to me, you bloody fool. Now, can we go back to the kissing part?”


End file.
